roleplay_forumfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:WendigoLamet/If everyone in RFW was in attack on titan
There are 9 titan shifters and 23 users on this wikia. If I could choose anyone to be any characters from attack on titan it would go this way. I am doing this as an experiment since I see everyone's personality types in each character in the show. Christa/Historia would probably most likely be April. Not just because they look alike but because of their personalties. Christa is a short 4'11 16 year old girl with blonde hair and bright icy blue eyes. Historia Reiss takes on the name Christa Lenz after noting she is the true queen to the island of Paradis. Christa is strong willed and kind yet she puts on a front of a warm caring person when really she is trying to hold herself together because she's struggling with her identity. In season 3 of the anime it is centered around Christa finding the last remaining family member she has and giving up her identity as Christa to overcome her fear of losing family. Despite this her father almost forces her to become the next titan shifter and devour Eren to follow in her older half sister Freida's footsteps after Eren's father devoured her in titan form to achieve the Founding Titan powers. Historia refuses and takes on her fear of losing family after her father takes the titan serum turning into a titan. Historia is like April because of the fact their personalities intertwine on many things. Not just being strong willed but having the courage to look someone in the face and tell them how it is. She attracts friends around her and also Historia is known as "Angel, Goddess, or Queen" She steals the hearts of all who interact with her and is one of the most beloved friends just like April Ymir would be none other than Liz. Ymir is a taller woman around 5'6 and is 17 years old when first introduced to the show. She is incredibly sarcastic and brutally honest in situations. She finds people hard to deal with sometimes and unlike Liz Ymir finds it hard to interact with people she doesn't really trust. Ymir's personality isn't the only thing that is special to her and only her. Ymir is incredibly lucky to be one of the 9 titan shifters inheriting the smaller 6 meter Jaw Titan aka the Dancing Titan (her individual titan name). She is incredibly swift on her feet despite the fact her titan lacks body strength. That is made up in the gigantic jaws this titan has. I see Liz in Ymir because they both make people laugh no matter what the situation and never take sides. Though they both aren't fearful to speak their own opinion and keep it. They both are incredibly strong minded and not just that. They are both incredibly lucky at that. Ymir's luck in the show landed her 3 times escaping near death in season 2. Honestly Liz is the same. Ymir's also best friends with Christa. Bre would be Sasha aka everyone's favorite female character in the show. Sasha is first seen in episode 2 eating a potato. From there we found out she stole a potato from the pantry. She then earned the nickname potato girl from all the times she has stolen and eaten potato despite the fact she likes meat more. Sasha is an absolute foodie adored by all the fans in the show. Not only that Sasha is incredibly well mannered and polite. Her sense of initiative is amazing as she senses things around like a wolf hunting in the woods. I see Bre as Sasha because of how cheerful they stay no matter what the situation and the politeness they both have. They both are incredibly funny no matter what the situation and their teamwork is especially strong. Adding more later Geoff would most likely be Erwin. Erwin is known as the eyebrow god because of the fact he has the best and bushiest eyebrows in the show. Despite that fact Erwin is the Commander of the Survey Corps. Erwin as a child was smarter than most other kids finding his way into the upper ranks of his class till he joined the military trainees to make his father proud. As an adult Erwin not only decreased the rate of deaths in the Survey Corps operations outside the walls. He invented a new way to manuver around the titans in a new formation. He was a hero at this point saving more lives in the past year then 30 years had. Erwin swiftly went up the ranks from squad leader to the commander of the Survey Corps. I see Geoff in Erwin because both are calm and collected in sitatutions. They see the best in bad situations and always make it better no matter what the outcome may or may not be. They are both natural born leaders and listen to others. Erwin is very determined no matter what the costs are to achieve the best goal possible and so is Geoff. Sarah I see as Petra Ral Category:Blog posts